Wake Me Up
by AnimeRules4
Summary: During a get together at her house, a vortex opened and out came members of the Estraneo famiglia kidnapping all but eight of them. Running after just before the vortex closed Reiko Wakatsuki wakes up alone in a forrest where she is found by Vongola Nono. Now with the drive to find her sister and friends before rescuing those kidnapped Reiko tries to find what she has been missing.


"IRUKA!" my friend Isano yelled after her twin – who was currently running down the halls laughing. "GET BACK HERE!"

I just sighed at their antics turning to my own twin.

"So who did mom say was coming over tonight?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Iruka and Isano, Reiji and Kazuki's families" My identical twin Ryoko said calmly.

"That's it?"

"She said others might come, but she's not sure." Ryoko shrugged.

"Whatever" I sighed turning and walking to my next class. "See ya later"

"Bye Reiko" She called after me.

My name is Wakatsuki Reiko, I'm a thirteen year old seventh grader. I play the bass, guitar, drums, violin and piano, I can sing pretty well and my friends and family call me a star chef. I play soccer, basketball and I know judo, karate and kendo.

Yea, yea I know impressive or whatever, I really don't care. The martial arts are from when I was younger, my parents and grandparents were all ways too busy when my sister and I got out of school so my parents signed me and my sister up for martial arts. The violin and piano are because my dad's family is crazy musical and they look down on anyone who doesn't play at least one instrument, the other three however are because of the band me, Kazuki, Reiji and Isano made.

I walked into my final class of the day, History, my mother's class.

"Reiko" she smiled.

"Mother" I nodded, her smile fell.

When I was eight I became distant from my entire family, except Ryoko and two of my cousins. Growing up I was always a mama's girl and honestly on the inside I still am. My mother was a workaholic when I was younger not to mention a little too athletic – that's probably where I get my love of sports.

Anyway when I was eight my mom was pregnant with my younger brother and over worked herself, she went into early labor and nearly died. The time she was in the hospital my father – also a workaholic – slipped into depression. Me, Ryoko and our older brother had to take care of our two four-year-old brothers and ourselves. Plus rumors spread through out the whole family that I was the one who stressed her out so much she nearly died. They HATED my guts for the six weeks she was in the hospital.

So when my mom got released from the hospital and the family threw a party, my personality did a complete one-eighty. I stopped calling my mom "Mama" or "Mommy", Dad stopped being "Daddy" my grandparents stopped being called "Gramzy" and "Grampy" or "Nanny" and "Poppy". It stayed that way for the past five years, even after everyone apologized for blaming me.

And I can't say I don't know why, I'm afraid something like that will happen again but this time the person won't recover.

"Alright class, take out your homework from last night." Mom called out.

I looked down and realized I did that already, was it while I was thinking? Probably, it's happened before.

"Open your textbooks to page 285"

I did as told but just stared at the page, I felt relief in the cool metal hanging off a string under my shirt. It was a ring my mom gave me when I was four, it's always been on a string and always around my neck.

"Reiko" mom called out. I looked up.

"Yea?"

"What is the answer to question 5?"

I looked at her blankly. Question 5?

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"The answer to question 5 in the textbook" she stated sternly.

She may be my mother but she is a drill sergeant when she's in teacher mode.

"I would appreciate it if you pay attention in my class and not zone out." she said as she turned around.

I just blinked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Thomas Paine"

She looked back.

"I'm sorry?"

"The answer is Thomas Paine, a writer most well known for Common Sense, a book written during revolutionary times with the purpose of getting the colonists to revolt against Great Britain." I explained.

She glared at me.

"Correct but see me after class." She commanded.

I sighed.

"Why can't we just talk at home?" I whispered under my breath.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing." I replied.

The rest of class was boring, mostly filled with the other students whispering about me when mom wasn't paying attention.

"She's gonna get smacked" one whispered.

"My mom would beat me for that." Another replied.

And then the normal one that made me want to puke.

"Too bad she's the freaks mom, she's hot." A few jocks whispered.

I tried my best to bloke them out, especially the last one.

Class passed by fast enough, but I still had to talk with my mom.

"Reiko" Mom said.

"Yes mother?" I asked emotionlessly.

"Would not start something during class?" She started and I knew what she was going to say next. "I honestly don't understand what happened to you, you were the kindest, happiest little girl. And then you turn into this."

She shook her head and looked at her desk, packing away her papers.

Ok, that hurt.

" _This_?" I questioned. "Tell me mother what is _this_? What have I become?"

Her form went ridged.

"A freak? An emotionless freak? A disappointment? Well? What am I?" I ranted glaring at her. "Well? What am I if I'm not your wonderful daughter. A bitch? Well guess what, you're the reason I'm like this you're the reason I'm such a bitch." I hissed and marched out the door.

Of course not before seeing her face…..

With a sigh I leaned on the wall next to the door. My hand clenched into a fist. I heard a sob from inside the classroom and I knew once again I fucked up.

Gritting my teeth I stomped down the hallway and towards the busses.


End file.
